


Evolution

by megertles



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Albert Wesker - Freeform, Angst, F/M, Game: Resident Evil 5, OC, Wesker - Freeform, meg - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megertles/pseuds/megertles
Summary: A young woman who once knew Wesker long ago is unlucky enough to be immune to the T-virus which gets his attention. Now she will be a pawn in his plans for the new world and all she can do is reminisce and wonder how it had all come to this.
Relationships: once were friends
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

The tear that went down her cheek was slow and small. It took every once of strength her body could muster just to let it go. Everything hurt and the feeling of things writhing in her body was unspeakably horrid. It felt like a million snakes each maliciously pulled apart her skin and pieces and put them back as they pleased like some human rubics cube. To say it hurt felt almost like a joke at this point.

The tear was wiped away with a single finger. It dripped onto a gloved hand and for a moment was studied impressed that she could still manage it despite the transformation. It was rubbed away into his hand and accompanied with a cold voice that sounded amused.

"You always did cry too much. Like a sensitive puppy."

She couldn't speak anymore. Even trying to make sense of this and everything she felt was impossible. Dissociating from the situation was easier leaving her numb to anger or fear, but she was unbearably sad. Not because of the pain that ripped through her DNA as it reconstructed slowly but because her still functioning eyes could see his face. It was one that never failed to make her sad and she never really knew why. Part of her pitied him and had simply wanted to be his friend.

She was stupid for it and even more so for being happy when he had eventually accepted her kind advances. Who could have guessed it at all that it would end this way. She had just been young and kind offering him kindness in a new place. She hadn't wanted anything in return and treated him as well as she did anyone else. She wasn't even an officer just a relative of someone else, a young woman with a knack for picking up coffees and giving smiles to those who needed it.

She was tolerable and well meaning. She couldn't have possibly known at all and even when he caught wind of how she admired his cool attitude and physique it was laughable and cute. Never a second thought. But somehow always there on occasion. She wasn't grating or irritating like so many of the other S.T.A.R.S. members were and never pried into his life. He appreciated that and could see the gaze from her that said she thought he was interesting.

She had thought it was a win to be the one to make him crack a smile hearing the office jeers still in the back of her mind. They were never close but he was there with everyone else. She remembered how he stood with them all as she gave her uncle his birthday cake, and how he had even driven her home a few times from a cruiser. Now it was a sad reminder that she should have never said hello to him all that time ago. Or asked him how he was or to question his hobbies. She was completely unremarkable in any aspect to him except for her blood. And even though her kindness made her weak her resilience and strength to stand up to him, though amusing and pointless, was something he had to give her credit for.

She was extremely unlucky collateral damage. He couldn't have guessed that she would end up being immune to the T-virus. It was something that took everyone by shock and once he caught wind of it she was in his sights again. He took no pity for her loss of livelihood after the incident and what being immune brought onto her. After all her life was going nowhere she was nothing special and surely wouldn't have amounted to anything.

Now that he knew what she was she really could serve a higher purpose now. Even if she couldn't see it yet she was going to be apart of is new world and perhaps bring things he didn't have. A thought he didn't dwell on too much but did consider. He would have to see.

Speaking with firm assurance, as if that would soothe her somehow, he pressed on as she laid completely still on the floor.

"Once the Uroboros decides that you're suitable, you will finally reach a higher purpose."

She couldn't see his eyes as he said that but knew they were wide with crazed conviction. It scared her, but what scared her more was realizing what even was happening to her. To believe that he could actually take over the world like some movie villain was impossible to believe. The actual destruction of the world wasn't something that seemed real.

Yet now she was part of it like he claimed as the writhing in her organs told her she was going to be whether she could understand it or not. The worst of it was the looming fear that told her many would die because of her. It was unbearably painful to think on and after the horrors she'd already seen she didn't know how many more she could take. Another snake like shape released her larynx and suddenly she could speak.

He stood up awaiting to see if she really was going to be accepted as a host. he was certain she would as she seemed to be so resilient against almost everything else. Uroboros only took those that were strong and deserving and to his own pleasant surprise she seemed to be. Assuming her weak may have been a misjudgment on his end, but the virus would set it straight soon enough.

He wondered how such a small young frame could handle it, only furthering his point that something about her was inherently strong enough to withstand. Whether emotional or mental he didn't know and was always one of the things he realized now that he had enjoyed about her company. 

"You're a strong willed girl. I'm sure you won't die. But,"

He shook his head starting to pace forcing her eyes to follow him. He seemed to be enjoying this greatly which only made her even sadder.

"I have been disappointed before."

The tap of his shoes was the only thing she could hear beyond his voice. It felt like something was slowly starting to pull at the insides of her ears elongating sounds and making them more hollow. Slowly another tear finally came down her cheek knowing whatever he wanted from her would be something worse than dying from this.

She spoke finally, in a hushed and pained voice, not from strain but from hurt and pure sad surrender.

"I don't want this."

He stopped walking and actually let out one single chuckle. Speaking like she was being ridiculous he chastised her. What more could she possibly want? An escape from her droll existence was the highest honor.

"You'll understand in time dear."

Being talked down to like some little girl stabbed at her knowing he wouldn't care in the slightest what she wanted. Sniffling slightly she tried to close her eyes not wanting to look at him anymore. He was so different from the man she remembered all that time ago from the police station. Though she guessed she really didn't know that man either.

Part of her didn't want to believe he really was doing this for himself, that he had to be controlled or something. Could anyone ever really be so cruel? But that was just the ever hopeful optimism she had that always wanted to believe real evil didn't exist in the world. As she shut her eyes trying to close him away she only tensed as his steps approached again.

The crawling in her skin and muscles had stopped. It was like he could somehow inherently sense this so he was knelt by her. The sudden drop to his voice made her skin crawl again as he could only exclaim in wonder,

"Finally..."

Slowly opening her eyes to look at him she felt an overwhelming desire to die. His words really couldn't fully make sense to her. But now it was becoming clear that whatever was in her now was going to bring something she didn't want.

He reached over to her like she was something amazing to behold taking her chin like she was a new disciple. She couldn't recoil too weak yet to move and completely spent emotionally to keep fighting.

"Uroboros has found a new host. You my dear, are the next in evolution."

He spoke like he knew it was going to happen just as certain and cocky as ever. The responding tears that came he mistook for joy awaiting her response.

She only whispered softly trying still as futilely as ever, as she had been these past few days, to reach him.

"Albert...please..."

Whether she wanted him to stop or just wanted to die wasn't clear. He let out a sigh frustrated that she still couldn't see his grand vision. But she would eventually he was sure of it. Her soft brown eyes slowly started to fill with a yellowish flecks which made him grin. In the grin she saw the man she had befriended so long ago. More tears came in pity for him.

He could see that pity in her face which made him angry. As he saw his own progress literally flooding into her eyes he couldn't avoid the sorrow and almost sympathy she still had for him. Even after all of this she still clinged to the stupid belief that he was anything of the man she assumed he was. Perhaps her bright ignorant and naive view towards men was something that could be used in reshaping his new world.

"Still so much to learn."

He said dryly with a laugh then finally releasing her. Standing up again he left her on the floor wondering how long it would take her body to recuperate. It was uncertain and tests would have to start immediately as she was the only other subject aside from himself. His face cracked into a grin again as the surge of excitement and pride that began to flood into him went wild. Slowly a laugh began to build as he savored this feeling of victory.

He had done it. Of course he had. And now with her and all other plans in place he would finally start to create and rebuild this world to his own image. Walking off to prepare for further work quickly her tears pooled by her face. She wondered if she should try to kill herself as the sound of his laughter still rang in her ears. 

Curling in towards herself she hated how much it didn't hurt to do so anymore knowing this disgusting thing inside her was to blame. And now as she tried not to think of all the horrible things to come, all she could do was cry and hope she would eventually die.


	2. One Shot Wesker Meg Prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 15 of the grumpy starters w/ wesker
> 
> I honestly have no idea what to do with these I’ve never used prompts and shared them because I thought it was funny didn’t expect an actual ask! I guess I’ll write something with Meg and Wesker even though he isn’t a romantic f/o I just think it’ll be funny
> 
> 15\. “Hi, I’ve been subtle at hinting that I want your attention all day and you haven’t noticed once and now I’m pissed.”

It wasn’t exactly a secret that Meg did not like Wesker. He had after all kidnapped her, probably killed everyone she knew and infected her with a horrible virus that gave her powers just so he could kill more people. Needless to say they weren’t on good footing. The last few months she was pretty much numb, nothing really mattered and she couldn’t leave so she simply just stayed quiet.

He didn’t mind her quietness not wanting a talkative partner, he hadn’t expected her to survive the transformation. Tests were regular but beyond that they had minimal interaction. She stayed on whatever base he had at the time bidding her time with a distant gaze in her eye. It was actually quite boring he thought, though he supposed always resisting and fighting was the alternative.

He remembered back when she was a child and she had apparently thought he was “cool”. He wanted that feeling again, as the only other person with Uroboros and the power he held he felt more than worthy of that praise. But she really just didn’t care.

It was irritating. He was WESKER. He had single handedly destroyed nearly all of Umbrella. His great mind birthed some of the greatest scientific breakthroughs of the generation. He was spitting out formulas while she was still spitting up formula! She couldn’t care less of course the most he could hope for was a blank stare and maybe even the halfheartedly near grin of approval. She did only because he would get upset otherwise. She was nice, even to him. Which got on his nerves!

He wanted REAL admiration. SOMETHING. Even just a nod or a quiet “wow” would suffice. Again he remembered vaguely when at the RPD summer meet he hit 15 home runs in a row. She must have “wow”ed then. Looking to her now she was staring out the window of the lab they were in watching some birds.

This girl was seriously depressing. At least Excella complimented his body and work. As annoying as she was he did enjoy the ego boost. And what a body it was he thought to himself rolling his shoulders. How could she not even look at him? Not even a side glance when they first met. Even when testing himself shirtless she didn’t even blink. This girl clearly didn’t have good standards.

Narrowing his eyes for a moment he wondered if she simply didn’t think she was worthy of him. That would make sense. Maybe she simply needed encouragement. A stronger bond between them would surely mean a brighter new world. Clearing his throat he figured a compliment would suffice.

He spoke directly to her,

“You’re very pretty.”

She did not look at him. But she did tense a bit, he couldn’t see the startled then confused expression she made. After a second of processing it she prayed that wasn’t going anywhere.

“Thank you.”

Her response was quiet and blunt. He scowled a bit seeing that it seemed to have no effect. This girl really didn’t know good when it hit her. As blessed as she was with his virus and presence and this was her reaction?? Scoffing to himself he finally snapped a bit.

“Are you really going to act like I’m not here? You piss me off.”

At that she finally did turn to look at him and to his surprise her expression was different. Instead of empty and soft she looked at him with dull sarcastic eyes.

“Everything pisses you off Albert.”

Being called Albert always irked him. Glaring at her he wondered if there really wasn’t anyone else suitable to host his virus, disposing of her was tempting. But like she had made a joke she couldn’t help but smile a little at the strange exchange. He could see why the boyfriend he had killed in collateral when he took her loved her so much with that smile.

She turned away back to the birds to keep ignoring him knowing he wouldn’t kill her until she served his purpose. He watched her for a moment before turning to leave. This girl was insane. But maybe that was a good thing.


	3. Inescapble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young woman who once knew Wesker long ago is unlucky enough to be immune to the T-virus which gets his attention. Now she will be a pawn in his plans for the new world and all she can do is go along with it and hope at some point she can do something to stop it. But will Wesker’s unrelenting cruelty break her?

She really had thought that nothing else could hurt her anymore. Death was welcome at this point and physical sensation didn't matter. Whether things burned or ached were simply taken by the virus. Her body now felt like a shelter for something else, it was like she was just a shell for something else to wear. It scared her deeply. She couldn't control it like Wesker could, maybe if she tried harder but the truth was she was repressing it as much as possible. She knew once she let it free fully he would immediately use her for something.

What that something was at this point was unspeakable. She heard the screams of people as he "worked". And she once saw the place where he kept them all. Hundreds if not a thousand people. That was the day she finally cried again after several weeks of silence. She had cried a lot at the beginning, from fear and anger, pain and remorse. He hadn't cared and he even enjoyed how she shook at the sight of him. How she screamed once the virus actually twisted the form of her skin like he had done something worth while she couldn't understand.

But overtime as horrible as it was she got used to it, or rather became completely numb to it. Maybe it was her minds way of holding her own sanity, or just emotional exhaustion, now she never so much as spoke unless necessary. A vacant gaze was always in her eye and she would stand there with nothing but a look of pure empty sadness. She was like a ghost by his side doing whatever he said. The only thing keeping her there was because she knew he would just use this virus on someone else perhaps more willing. Once he had it perfected he was going to use it for what he called world domination.

It really was impossible to consider. So long as she was alive and didn't resist maybe she could do something about it later? She told herself that anyways. Maybe she was just too scared and hadn't been able to kill herself. On the time she had tried it had failed immediately. Her body rejected the sharp tool and quickly started to heal itself. The horror of seeing ones body act of it's own accord as it did stopped her immediately. Her terrified shrieks brought Wesker who only laughed at her attempts to end her life.

When she fainted he actually caught her, which she hadn't expected, and before she fell unconscious he leaned in and said,

"I respect your tenacity. It isn't easy to stab yourself like that."

He was amused and sarcastic as he said it only making it sting more. 

The woman that worked with him named Excella annoyed her. She was cold and extremely jealous of her due to surviving Uroburos. Not that she cared about that but whenever Wesker was around she would actually treat her with fake kindness. Petting her head and cooing like she was a baby and giving her clothes and random things. It made her stomach twist in disgust how she threw herself at him and acted like she was a real woman and she was just a child. Even though she was 22. She didn't want to be treated any way by her. She just wanted to be left alone.

Excella acted like she was some kind of doll probably to belittle her around Wesker, and when they were alone told her she would take her place once Uroburos was more stable. Meg wondered why she loved Wesker so much. Though they were both vain psychopaths so it didn't surprise her all that much. Still, she couldn't help but pity her in a way since Wesker clearly didn't care about her at all. Even in the skimpiest dresses and all the praise in the world didn't hold his gaze for more than a second if at all.

All she could usually do was stand there in awkward silence and try to ignore her crooning over him. She was so annoying. And even more when she would come over and start touching her hair and talking about how lucky she was trying to appease Albert.

"To be the first girl to be apart of this new world. Darling you are so lucky."

She stroked her hair like a kind mother and softly touched the ribbon she had given her. Meg stared off out the window not revealing how much she wanted to smack her hands away. But it honestly didn't matter anymore. Excella did at least sometimes give her things even if just for show. As she smoothed out the plain white dress she had given her Meg thought on them all,

"What a weird group we all are."

She felt like she was in a horror movie and wondered how ghost like she must look now, like one of the creepy twins from The Shining probably. When they left to go keep working having finished injecting her with the PG67A/W that apparently stopped the virus from killing her. This was normal now, make her do some tests, inject and move on. The tests were simple tracking her bodies state as the virus stayed stable in her system. It was impressive she had been staying alive for so incredibly long. 

And only in the beginning when she had tried to escape running along the gate of the base was she caught and forced to do unspeakable things. She wasn't given her injection and forced to sit and feel the virus start to take over her system. In minutes ripping pain coursed through her as almost snake like black tube like things erupted from her and snapped towards the dying man they had laid out in front of her. Forced to watch the virus try to infect another his skin and features contorted and burst into horrible unimaginable shapes and contortions. His screams still rang in her ears at night.

Wesker had grabbed her and gave her the injection and while his hand rested on her shoulder with the weight of a cinder block he simply said,

"This is what happens when you cross me. I won't have you ruin everything I've worked for. You're very lucky."

She knew he meant lucky that he couldn't kill her yet, but it didn't register as all she could do was watch the man's face twist and weep in agony and she cried hard in mourning for him. Excella would then pull her into her chest cooing and stroking her hair,

"There there~ I know it must be scary. But this is necessary darling."

She hated them both so much. But what really could this virus do if she ever tried to leave or kill herself? He boasted daily of his plans but it was too hard to actually imagine. In time she calmed and was left to her own devices until whenever she was needed. Wesker enjoyed that she didn't feel the need to run anymore but now found her quite boring to be around. She didn't cry or seem scared of him anymore it was a bit of a shame really. But when she was alone he could sometimes hear her sing or even talk to herself to occupy the space. Still a young woman she was indeed. And lovely as well, a fine addition to his new world, once she came around which he sure she would she would be much more than Excella ever could be.

It wasn't until he finally revealed his new toy did he finally get a response from her that surprised him. He hadn't expected her to even remember her at all but she did, she couldn't have been older than 12 when she had known her. Yet the sight of her had her cry out in alarm hands shooting her mouth.

"Miss Jill???"

Wesker grinned to himself hearing the tears returned to her voice. Jill remained motionless staring off at nothing as Meg finally after so long broke down again pained beyond all belief.


End file.
